


The Florist and his Admirer

by Wiegenlied



Series: drabbles and prompt fills [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternative Universe - Florists, Draco and Ron are the exasperated friends, Florist Harry, Fluff, Someone help Ron before he strangles someone, smitten customer Tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2020-10-25 12:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20723924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiegenlied/pseuds/Wiegenlied
Summary: Prompt: Harry's a florist. Tom's madly in love and keep going to buy flowers.Draco snickered as Ron groaned in frustration. "You mean golden boy still hasn't realized anything yet? How dense does one have to be to not understand people don't buy flowers every. single. day??"Ron only threw the salt shaker at his head in response.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I have just discovered the "series" option... _(sigh)_
> 
> As such, if the first five parts in this series seem familiar, that's because they come from my work which is titled "drabble series." I'm posting the five again, and any additional drabbles into this work for the future.
> 
> This one's for you, friends, for giving me the confidence to post my drabbles and sketches to AO3 as well.

_'Ten minutes to closing,'_ Harry thought to himself as he stretched. It had been a long day, and quite a few people had stopped by to place orders in advance. After all, Valentine's day was just around the corner.

Before Harry could finish wrapping up things behind the counter, the front door chimed as a last minute customer walked in.

Harry couldn't help the smile that immediately brightened his face. "Mr. Riddle!" he called as the man stepped closer. "I thought I'd miss you today," Harry teased. Riddle's eyes glinted, lips lifting slightly _(ever so slightly)_ as he perused the displays.

"Perish the thought, Mr. Potter. I have yet to purchase my flowers for today." He spared Harry another glance, before going back to inspecting the state of the new arrangements Harry had made and continuing, "It would be atrocious manners on my part to ignore the best florist there is to be found in this town, even if he is the newest one."

Harry laughed, knowing that this was the closest Riddle would ever come to giving a compliment. His exhaustion lessened and heart began feeling (curiously) fuller.

"It's odd, you know," Harry said, smiling to himself as he seemed to talk to no one in particular, smiling softly as he fiddled with a few sheets of paper behind the counter. "My day doesn't feel complete anymore until I see your face."

Tom almost dropped the flowers he had picked _(sapphire skies, a new arrangement, the boy still hadn't realized that Tom never came for the flowers, but for the smile of the man who gave them-), _face flushing in an unseemly display of sentiment. He briskly turned back to considering the various array of colourful flora despite the fact he had already chosen his bouquet for the day. 

_'He has no idea what he does to me,'_ Tom thought, cursing his skin and how easily it reddened. _'Not a single clue.'_

_ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco has some observations to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is to all my friends in my server, and to you [Parfaiti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parfaiti/pseuds/Parfaiti). Thank you for always being so supportive and excited for my writing- you are so loved 💕

The same tall, striking man from last week (and the week before, now that he thought of it) was back, completing his purchase at the register. Another one of Harry's premium bouquets was in his hands, Draco noted with a single raised brow.

Another _pricey_ bouquet.

Draco continued to observe the interaction. The man, although he did his best to mask it, kept getting distracted whenever Harry laughed. His gaze was fixed on Harry, the slightest of flushes appearing on his cheeks as he listened, enraptured. It didn't take a genius to figure out what was happening.

* * *

"So, Harry!" Draco began, clapping his hands for his attention. "Who was the man you were talking to just now? He came by last week as well."

Harry's brow furrowed for a moment before he understood who Draco was referring to. "Oh, him?" he asked, distracted. "That's Mr. Riddle, he had a birthday party to attend today."

Draco waited for Harry to continue, but the florist had returned to cleaning up. He cleared his throat before asking again. "What was he here for last week, then?"

He paused, looking back at Draco with humour in his eyes. "Is someone interested?" he said with a grin. Bewildered, Draco spluttered, aghast at Harry's words. Just the one person in his life was enough to deal with, and he told Harry just as much. The infuriating man only laughed in response.

"Just kidding, I know you'd never betray them like that," he snorted. "Last week was a gala, I believe."

Draco nodded, seemingly satisfied, but internally pondering the implications.

So- a tall, dashing young man was visiting Harry every week (because Draco was _sure_ if he asked, it would turn out 'Mr. Riddle' had come the week before the week before last as well) to buy flowers.

To... buy flowers. When clearly- Draco could tell, he had an eye for these things- 'Mr. Riddle' could afford to visit much, much more lucrative places than Harry's shop (no offense, Harry).

Surely Harry understood why...?

"Harry, dearest," he started, sarcasm laid on just a tad too thick. "Why do you think Riddle comes to see you every week?"

Surprisingly, Harry chuckled, shaking his head in amusement. Perhaps Draco was about to be corrected, and the man _wasn't_ as oblivious as Draco remembered-

"He's a busy man, Draco. It makes sense to have so many events to attend, and flowers always make a nice gift."

\- scratch that.

Harry has always been, still is, and will forever _continue_ to be, a lost cause.

Draco sighed, internally sending Riddle his respects.

The poor man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this, kudos and comments are very much appreciated (*´︶`*)♡

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, kudos and comments are very much appreciated (*´︶`*)♡


End file.
